This invention relates to golf clubs and more particularly to a club that has any head shape known as a mallet style(putters, drivers, fairway woods, chippers) that uses any material for the club head which allows novel design improvements thereby enhancing the precision and accuracy of the golfer's alignment and set-up to a shot. In the case of a putter or chipper, the material may allow for a "softer feel" to the putt or chip, which further enhances the golfer's performance.
When putting, chipping, or hitting a long shot with woods, the golfer must properly align the club so that the point of impact of the club face against the golf ball is directed toward the target. Numerous club designs have lines, grooves, or other markings on top of the club to optimize this alignment. Three additional components of alignment that are also important are the position of the hands over the ball, the position of the club face perpendicular to the line of the target (also known as "squareness" of the club face), and the proper positioning of the eyes (which directly impacts correct head and body position) over the set-up to the shot.
Existing putters do not combine club face and club top markings for alignment without violating the single solid surface integrity of the club face. That is, putters with engraved grooves, painted lines and inlays on the putter face do not have a single solid surface face. These alterations to the face affect the "feel" and responsiveness of the shot. This is also true for chippers and woods; however, the lines engraved on the faces of these clubs serves a purpose to impart spin on the ball.